Ein Tausend Sternen
by NecromancerEliza
Summary: This is pointless.


The dark washes through

My eyes are locked on you

Your hands are locked on me

I will be whatever you need

This has happenend before.. I've given in to these feelings.. But tonight, I really want more. We've gotten so close, so very close. And my feelings are only getting worse. I've tried to pretend it's not happening, and that I really don't want this.. But God.

I think I love you.

I've felt your hands on me, in places I barely touch myself.. I've felt your eyes on me, looking at me in ways indescribable. Of course, we keep a gap between ouselves, but it's just like every night. When no one is around to see, we can truly open up... And I really want to open up to you. I want you to open me... Don't you feel the same?

I've felt your touch before

But this time it's so much more

Will we go further tonight?

How can this feel so right?

Surely, if someone knew our connection, we'd be extremely guilty, but what they don't know can't hurt them, right?

I feel... wrong, and paranoid. But at the same time, this is the best thing I've ever felt. I kind of like our secret, and the fact the you and I alone share it... It's like the rest of our relationship. We share so much... It's exhilarating to know that at anytime we could be caught, and it makes my heart beat faster to know that what you're doing to me is wrong. But it feels so intensely right.

My conscience will never clear

Everyday means excitement and fear

This is something we tell no one

But I don't regret what we've done 

Alright... This is the night. Your breath is hot on my neck, just like the night before. Your hands are under my shirt, and my hands are in your hair. I feel your mouth move down to my collarbone, as you tug at my shirt for more access.

My heart is pounding through my chest.

I pull at your shirt, 'Will you take it off?'.

I slide my hands down your shoulders, your chest, and down your front. You move your mouth down my chest. God. I can feel myself becoming light-headed.

I place my hands on the waistband of your jeans, sliding my fingers inside. I feel you slip your hand just a bit further down the front of my own jeans...

Oh God. This is unbearable. I have never felt anything so intense in my life, I don't know how I will stay conscious.

I'll never know how this came to be

I could never guess what you saw in me

But I know that the feelings are mutual

God... You make me feel so sexual

The air is slightly chilly to my body. I can feel your skin everywhere on me, and it's all I'm aware of. I wrap myself around you, and look into your eyes. We're not just laying here together, we are like one person. I've never felt so connected to another life, mentally, physically, or emotionally. I could describe it as ecstasy. But somehow, I want you closer.

You slide your hands down my chest, down my belly, and even further still. I feel myself raise my hips to follow you. I feel your hands playing with me. I have never felt anything so.. stimulating.

This has to be one of the most intense moments of my entire life. The fear, the love, the sheer excitement of it all.

An entire world turned upside down

Without you here, I would drown

Now, this act is the final sign

We have finally crossed the line

My body grows hot as your hands touch me. I can see shame mixed with passion in your eyes.

We are now five minutes from crossing the line. I can't help but continue though...

I look into your eyes, and you look into mine. I put my arms around you, and then the entire world goes blank. It feels like forever.

The feelings gush forth, and I feel myself cave under you. I drag my nails down your back, and your sweat slides down your skin. Our eyes are closed.

My arms tightly around you, your body pressed up against me.

I'm desperate for air, but desperate for you to go further. My knuckles are white.

I feel my toes curl under, and I arch my back.

I can hear your voice break as you say my name.

"Please...."

And now it's over.

It is like a thousand stars falling at once. It's a thousand oceans crashing down upon you. It's your world being turned from black and white to full color.

I can feel where you gave yourself to me. I gave myself to you, as well.

We are each other's.


End file.
